redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Marauders
The Marauders are the third faction featured in Red Faction: Guerrilla. They are known to be hostile to both the EDF and Red Faction. Design It has been stated that the Marauders were modeled after the Sand People from Star Wars and the Sand People from Mad Max 2. Weapons and Tactics *The Marauders use Gutters and Shotguns, mainly. A small number of them also carry EDF weapons such as the Assault Rifle. It is assumed that they scavenge these weapons from raids on towns and bases, possessing no known industrial power of their own. *Marauders typically attack in small to medium sized groups, often coming from several directions at once in order to overwhelm and surprise targets. Maruaders usually only appear while the player is alone or otherwise removed from Martian civilization, such as when scavenging for scrap or ore in remote areas of Dust or the Badlands. Maruaders can sometimes be sighted close to the Red Faction base in the Badlands. *Notable Marauder attacks occur in particular missions and guerrilla raids on EDF outposts. This would indicate that Marauders will take advantage of confusion and disorientation caused by combat in order to surprise both EDF and Red Faction alike, and scavenge for weapons and supplies from fallen soldiers and unattended bases. So keen are they to this kind of situation that they can even be sighted in Oasis during a guerilla raid. Role in Story In Red Faction: Guerilla, the Marauders form an unsteady truce with the Red Faction in order to drive the EDF off of Mars and destroy the Hydra. The Marauders play a big role in the Demons of the Badlands DLC. The Marauders are overly hostile towards any outside entity, but maintain an alliance (if only temporary) with the Red Faction thanks to diplomatic agreements via Samanya and Alec Mason. On foot, they are shown as purplish-gray dots with a white circle coming from it on the radar. In Vehicles, they are shown as purple-gray arrows. Ultor Heritage *A radio tag near the Marauder's Temple on the other side of the Irradiated Zone states that the Marauders were once Ultor scientists. In order to protect their research and technology, as well as their own lives, the remaining scientists and technicians from the Ultor corporation took up the name of the Marauders. Over time, new generations of marauders were born, and the disguise born out of necessity appears to have been imprinted into the new generations as a culture and way of life, isntead of just a facade. Their Ultor heritage is evident from the location of their main base, which is surrounded by the ruins of Ultor Labs and their symbology. Further evidence is their possession of the Nano Forge, which is an Ultor device believed to be designed by Capek. *In one of the Radio Tags, it states that someone is running from Marauders, and has only 3 rounds left in his Pistol. This shows us how the Marauders typically behave: they are persistent hunters and raiders, and will hunt a group down to the last man. If this is simply their culture or if it is necessary for their survival is undetermined. Category:Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Factions